


Throwing Him Through a Loop

by pajama_cats



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, ポケモンマスターズ | Pokemon Masters
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pajama_cats/pseuds/pajama_cats
Summary: After getting Hoopa back Cheren bonds with the mythical Pokemon and has Lear spend time with it too.
Relationships: Cheren/Lyer | Lear
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Throwing Him Through a Loop

It's surprising, Cheren thinks, how Lear can just casually appear out of the blue with a Hoopa by his side.

At least, that's all Rachel and Sawyer told him. Lear never brings it up either; refusing to say where he found a mythical Pokemon of all things, but he's content knowing they at least got it back.

After Rachel offered it a whole box of donuts (minus one that she snuck for herself), the Pokemon was in high spirits. 

It's funny out of all the Pokemon that could hang around Lear it's  _ Hoopa  _ that sticks around. Especially when he doesn't even own the Pokemon.

"I never would have thought to see Hoopa up close and in person," Cheren comments as he pats the mythical Pokemon's head. Like Lear, it was soaking up all the attention it could get. "You say it just.. Came to you one day?"

"Something like that," Lear mumbles. "Tell me again why we're babysitting this troublemaker?"

Despite how much Hoopa seemed to like Lear, the feeling wasn't mutual. Perhaps it was, but Lear hasn't  _ entirely  _ opened his heart up yet.

"Rachel had to get more of the donuts it loves and Sawyer thought it'd be a good idea if we watched over it." Considering Team Break somehow managed to steal the mythical Pokemon the first time, it was a wise decision to make sure it didn't go unsupervised again.

Lear grumbled to himself as Hoopa nuzzled against his hand with a cheery hum. "Why does it have to be so picky?"

Again, Lear could relate to Hoopa even if he doesn't realize or acknowledge it.

"I think it's a small price to pay for Hoopa to lend a hand," Seriously, what other mythical Pokemon would help out for donuts? "Besides, I think it likes you."

Just as he finished talking, Hoopa hovered over Lear and took away his sunglasses, trying to keep them on its own face but had trouble for obvious reasons.

_ "Hey!"  _ Lear jolted up, failing to catch Hoopa who merely floated up higher. "Give those back, you—!"

"Let it have fun, its been through a lot, Lear." 

Lear stared at him, rolling his eyes and plopped down with a  _ pout.  _ It was pretty cute watching him fuss over the Pokemon, and it was always a rare sight to see well, Lear's sight.

Purple eyes with dark circles that told a whole other story..

In Cheren's eyes he's still absolutely lovely.

"Can you quit staring," Lear's face flushed and he averted his eyes, opting to stare at Hoopa instead. "I don't want it to send my sunglasses to Arceus knows where."

"Hoopa's just playing," Cheren chuckles, glancing at the mythical Pokemon. "Believe it or not Lear, Hoopa actually does like you."

Lear sputters, eyes briefly wide and he glances away as if maintaining eye contact without his sunglasses were a challenge. It was just the two of them and he by no means was going to judge Lear.

"That— that's  _ absurd,"  _ Lear snears. "Pokemon are merely  _ tools,  _ I don't intend to make friends with them."

_ So he says. _

"You know for someone who claims to only like Pokemon as tools you sure do get along well with Hoopa."

"I think you need to wear glasses again," There's no bite to the remark and thankfully Lear starts to simmer down. Hoopa floats down to nuzzle the side of Lear's face, who has another failed attempt at snatching his sunglasses back. "This thing is such a  _ nuisance." _

"I think it's pretty cute," Cheren hummed, patting Hoopa's head. "Like you."

Without the sunglasses he sees Lear's face turn a lovely shade of red, his eyes looking wide by the compliment (to Cheren it was merely an observation), and he looks as if he isn't sure if he should accept it or comment on the compliment. 

Hoopa hovers down in front of him, placing the glasses messily on his head until they fall down to the bridge of his nose. Cheren chuckles, adjusting the glasses and wonders how Lear stands wearing them all day.

"Did you still want them back?"

Lear sighs, still looks pretty flustered and waves him off. "You can borrow them for now.. But I want them returned to me when my subordinates get back!"

Between them Hoopa laughs and takes comfort beside the two of them as if it were content with finally returning home.

**Author's Note:**

> Since the main story hasn't updated yet I wanted to write them having some good ol` wholesome times with Hoopa since they all deserve it 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
